


Afterlife

by MetaVirus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaVirus/pseuds/MetaVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gon, I love you" he does not say, but holds hum a little closer, a little tighter. "I am here for you" he does not whisper, but his touches become more gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Good Person

        "Gon, I love you" he does not say, but holds hum a little closer, a little tighter. "I am here for you" he does not whisper, but his touches become more gentle.

        "I love you too" Gon whispers because he knows what this means. "Do you believe in the afterlife?" Gon asks Killua.

        "No. But if there is I'll be in the same place as my brother." Killua says as he looks up at the stars.

        "I'll be with you too." Gon replies. Killua laughs.

        "No, you'll be where good people go Gon." and when Gon manages a peek at Killua's face in his peripherals he sees a sad smile.

        "Why?" Gon asks, his tone darker.

        "Because you're a good person, Gon." Killua states and somehow those words don't communicate the depth of Killua's thoughts.

        "Please don't." Gon says. Killua looks at him, "You put me on such a high pedestal, I'm not that good of a person." Killua looks confused. He cocks his head at the uncharacteristic opinion of Gon's. "I've killed, Killua."

        "I know."

        "Then how come I can't go to hell with you?"

        "You just can't."

        "But I want to."

        "You're too good for that."

        "For what?!"

        "For me. You deserve better."

        "And you don't?"

        "Yes."

        "Killua, I don't believe in the afterlife," Killua listens, "I think we'll live again, like be reincarnated."

        "Yeah you said something like that before."

        "We'll start again. I'll do better next time, I promise."


	2. Death

        Gon sees it sometimes. He sees how Killua sees him, how he raises him above all others. Gon doesn't want to let him down but he isn't as strong of fearless as Killua thinks. 

      Gon knows he's reckless, he's a child that's easily distracted by side journeys but stubborn at knowing when to give up.  
That's what happened with Kite. Gon didn't know when to call it a day and stop his revenge. Instead he put himself down as a trading piece for power, he gave up his future, his friends, his innocence, just to kill Neferpitou.

        He was blinded by his emotions and slit his own throat.

        Gon is scared. What does Killua think of him now? Every time he remembers those ocean eyes he thinks of how he betrayed him, left him, so he could sacrifice himself.

        Killua reminds Gon of how disgusting he was, is. Killua saw what Gon had done, he picked up his battered corpse and gave him life again.

        Killua should've left him to die, Gon thinks.

        Gon cries.

        He should be dead.

        He deserves to be.


End file.
